


After-Work

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: In which two perfectly professional and upstanding professors make out on a desk.





	After-Work

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy makeouts ahead! Please only proceed if you are over 18 and are okay with that sorta content! Enjoy!

“Yes. Thank you, that would be an immense help! Let me check on that so I know exactly how much we’ll need. I’ll call you back early next week with-“

_BANG_

“HEY, HONEY!”

An orange cell phone nearly flew out of Burnet’s hand as she jumped a mile and flailed in her chair.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Yes, that was my husband. Yes, he just barged in. Yep, without knocking. Okay, I’ll get back to you by Tuesday! Let me know if you need anything else! Yes, thank you too! Bye!”

Burnet hung up and slowly turned to fix Kukui with a piercing stare.

Kukui grinned at her and waved energetically.

She stared.

He slowly dropped his hand and gave her a sheepish expression.

Burnet’s frown twitched.

“I don’t tolerate interlopers in my lab. Especially interlopers without an appointment who don't know how to knock.”

With a flick of his lab coat’s collar, Kukui raised an eyebrow and sauntered across the room to plop in the chair across from Burnet’s desk.

“But I do have an appointment! With the cutest lady in the universe!”

Burnet’s frown twitched again.

_“Oh dear lord, are we really doing this?”_

“In that case, I think you have the completely wrong building. Kahuna Olivia’s shop is across the island.”

“Nah, the lady I’m looking for is a scientist. Best in her field. Out of this world cute. Know anyone who fits that description?”

“What do you want with her?”

“To make a long story short, she stole something from me and I want it back!”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Kukui grinned.

“My heart!”

Burnet’s stone-faced façade cracked slightly.

“O-oh. I’m not sure how much help I can be, then.”

“You’re hiding something from me. All the research this lab does...this equipment...the scientific breakthroughs...it's amazing. She must've had a hand in it. I know it!”

Burnet rolled her chair side to side and cackled lightly.

“So…you’ll do anything for my help?”

“Anything, yeah.”

She leaned forward.

“Anything?”

She rested her chin on her hand.

Kukui tried to avoid glancing at her cleavage.

He failed miserably.

She reached up and brushed a finger against her collarbone in thought.

Kukui shifted in his seat.

He swallowed thickly.

“Nope. Not gonna happen,” Burnet finally said.

Kukui leaned forward, still blatantly staring at her chest.

He grinned.

“What does a fellow scientist gotta do to get a peak at your…research, professor?”

It took everything Burnet had, every bit of self-control, all of her acting skills, and her most hardcore poker face, to not burst out laughing.

Instead, she forced herself to flutter her eyelashes and smile enticingly.

“On second thought, I need something from you, too…perhaps…we can work out a mutually beneficial arrangement?”

Kukui raised an eyebrow and casually leaned back in his chair.  
  
“Maybe…if you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours, yeah? So to speak?”

Burnet gently ran her fingertips up and down her neck.

She bit her lip.

“It’d be my pleasure to scratch up your back a little.”

Kukui all but catapulted over the desk to dive at his wife.

He gently shoved her onto a clear spot on the desk, the gentle impact causing her to instinctively flop onto her back.

He leaned over her body, languidly running a hand up her side, from hip to chest, his hand shaking with restraint.

Burnet gently lifted a leg to hook around Kukui’s hip.

She locked eyes with him and wiggled her eyebrows.

“This is like a bad…” he whispered in her ear before barking a short embarrassed laugh into her shoulder.

“I know. I half expect some cheesy music to start at any second.”

Kukui started seductively grinding his hips against hers in smooth circular motions, beatboxing a slow, funky groove into her ear.

“HEHEHE NO!”

They giggled into each other’s shoulders.

They started giggling harder.

And harder.

And soon they were dying of laughter in each other’s arms.

“This is ridiculous,” Burnet gasped through tears.

“I know, yeah,” Kukui huffed. “but I mean…gotta be honest. I’d definitely watch something that starred you.”

“KUKUI!!!”

“Hell yeah. And if the science thing doesn’t work out I can always-“

“KUKUI NO!!!!!”

They burst out laughing again.

They held each other on Burnet’s desk, slowly calming down as they happily enjoyed each other’s laughter and company.

Burnet stared up at her husband, her hands flopped over her head, her chest still heaving, her eyes still full of tears from laughing so hard…

Kukui stared back, his body still pressed against hers, his hand still gripping her waist…

He leaned in and gently kissed her.

They immediately started making out hard, Burnet’s legs holding Kukui’s hips to hers, her hands all over him as she ran them up and down his back…

He softly moaned against her lips and started grinding against her.

She answered him with a light overwhelmed squeak and a squeeze of her thighs.

“You make the best noises,” Kukui happily whispered against her lips.

“It’s your fault.”

They lightly laughed as they kissed.

“This is really fun. Kinda naughty,” she sighed, tilting her head back as Kukui eagerly started kissing and nibbling her neck.

“Mmm. I like it.”

His hand gently slid under her tank top.

She muffled a loud moan with her hand.

“Aww yeah, I love playing the gotta be quiet game.”

“Screw off. I usually lose that one.”

“What bra do you got on today? Let’s see…”

He slid his hand up.

“Oh. The gray one. Nice, that one’s the softest,” he sighed.

Burnet squeaked again.

“Do you…want to actually…” he whispered into her ear. “…all joking aside?”

Burnet nodded frantically.

“On your desk?”

She nodded even harder.

“Uhh…aren’t you worried about…”

“I’ll sit on my clothes.”

“Uhh, but…”

“Plenty of cleaning wipes in the bathroom.”

“...cool.”

They burst out laughing again.

Kukui sank back down to make out with her, his hands frantically gripping her body, his hips grinding against hers…

“Mmmm. You sure this is okay?”

“Yes. The lab is empty for the rest of the day. Ahh! I can’t believe I’m doing the sex on a desk thing,” she gasped, rolling her head to the side as Kukui gently kissed at her neck and touched her. “We just have to be really quiet. And listen for…”

A faint elevator ding rang like a gunshot through the quiet lab.

Burnet unleashed a vicious string of profanity and frantically shoved Kukui away.

Kukui leaped up with her, and in seconds his lab coat was back on and he was back in his chair, his legs crossed and his folded hands strategically covering his lap.

Burnet tossed him a hair tie, which he skillfully plucked out of the air.

His hair was back in a bun and Burnet was settled back in her seat just as someone knocked on the door.

“Yep!” Burnet yelled, shooting Kukui an exasperated look.

He grinned at her ruefully.

The door opened with a creak, revealing a young scientist who had her arms full with a small brionne and a tablet.

She opened her mouth to speak but froze when she saw Kukui.

“Oh. Umm…I didn’t know you were here, p-professor,” she shyly laughed, looking back and forth between the couple.

Kukui grinned at her and saluted.

“Alola, Maple!”

She turned a little red.

“Anyway…umm…”

She looked at the tablet in her hand.

“Got this week’s data onto your…this thing, Boss.”

She crossed the room and gently placed the tablet on Burnet’s desk.

“That’s great. Thanks so much for your help!” Burnet said, happily taking the device. “I’ll start working on it first thing Monday. Or this weekend if I can’t resist checking it out. I’ll let you know if I need anything else, but knowing you this is probably perfect.”

Maple smiled widely, her eyes practically squeezing shut in her round face.

“Okay. I gotta…lots to do at home! See ya Monday, Boss!”

She scurried out of the office.

As the door clicked shut and Maple’s footsteps faded away, Kukui laughed.

“She’s a little shy and nervous, huh?”

Burnet cocked her head.

“No. Actually, she isn’t.”

“Weird. She seems pretty jumpy to me!”

Burnet stared for a moment before giving him an embarrassed smile and shaking her head.

“Some things never change.”

“Huh?”

“I think she has a tiny crush on you.”

Kukui’s eyebrow rose into the metaphorical stratosphere.

“Naw, can’t be!”

“Why not?”

“I ‘unno. Just…”

He shrugged sheepishly.

Burnet sighed and put her elbows on her desk.

“I think you severely underestimate how…you know…”

She looked down at her hands.

“…much of a catch you are?”

Kukui’s face turned a little red.

“Look who’s talkin’.”

Burnet laughed, her face also turning red.

“You know that Faba has a huge crush on ya, right?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye. “You know? That guy from Aether?”

“What? No, stop messing with me.”

“I'm not messing with ya. I think he has it bad for you." 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yeah.”

Burnet laughed.

“...oh boy. Awkward.”

Their eyes met and they shyly smiled at each other across the desk.

“I know someone else with a huge crush on ya,” Kukui hummed, leaning forward with a small grin.

They frantically crashed together when they heard the elevator ding shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share a quick scene I had laying around from the summer. Hopefully it was as fun to read as it was to write. 
> 
> Have a good weekend. Thanks for reading!


End file.
